The Void Ponies
The Void Ponies is a drawn ask blog featuring six ponies who live in the space between universes, otherwise known as "The Void." This blog revolves around the characters of Eclipse, Half Heart, Coal, Snow, Patch-Up, and Flower: Six eccentric ponies who all live together in their wacky, white world. How ''these ponies manage to live together without incident, we may never know. The Ponies Eclipse Appearance Eclipse is a dark purple pony with dark brown eyes and a dark brown, fringed, short-cut mane and tail with bright blue tips. She has three piercings in her left ear, two are silver studs and one is a small, gold hoop. She is sometimes seen wearing a gray fedora. Her cutie mark is a dark purple circle with a yellow crescent on the side closer to her tail. General Information Eclipse could be seen as the leader of the group. She is strong-willed, cocky, confident, and very, ''very loud, so the rest of the group allows her to be their voice. Eclipse can be known to make pop culture refrences and very corny jokes. Eclipse is also the member of the group with the dirtiest mouth. And even though she may seen annoying, in a serious situation, she can be very trusting and tends to catch on and figure out plans very easily. She is close friends with Snow, even though it may not appear that way at first. Half Heart Appearance Half Heart is a dark blue pony with jet black eyes and a fluffy, brown-gray mane and tail. Half Heart has pointed teeth, which have been confirmed to be because he is a carnivore. Half Heart's cuie mark is a heart with the half of the heart closest to the tail colored black and the other half colored white. General Information Half Heart is a goofball, and probably the most immature of the group. He can act a lot like a kid sometimes. He's almost always happy, and is easily excited. And even though he is always happy, he has been seen acting serious and calm. He also has a pet troll named Peat. Coal Appearance Coal is a pony who is split right down the middle, the left half of her body is dark gray and the right half is white. Her mane and tail are choppy and medium length, and also a split between dark gray and white, though the order of the colors is reversed. Coal's left eye is a dark blue, and her right eye is orange with a white pupil. Coal has been seen as a unicorn in a flashback. Coal's cutie mark is the yang half of the yin-yang symbol. General Information Coal is the twin sister of Snow. She is rash, and unpredictable. She tends to be blunt and almost as confident as Eclipse. Coal loves to take risks and welcomes adventure into her life, sometimes even putting herself into danger's path just for the excitement. She is good with people and is very street smart. Snow Appearance Snow is, like is twin sister, Coal, split halfway down the middle. The left half of his body is white, and the right half is dark gray. His mane is close cropped, but just as choppy as his sister's, and split with the left half being dark gray and the right half being white. Snow's left eye is light green and his right eye is red. Snow has been seen as a unicorn both in flashbacks and in present time. Snow's cutie mark is the yin half of the yin-yang symbol. General Information Snow is the smart one of the group.. He tends to be the voice of reason, and thinks very logically, and he loves to explain how things work from both a science and a magical perspective. He likes writing and reading, but won't object to going on a little adventure with his sister. He is also very sarcastic. Patch-Up (Patch) Appearance Patch is a cream-colored pony, with shaggy, dark red hair that has a slight curl to the end of it. Patch's eyes are a dark green, however, he has been seen with bright green eyes which usually show up at the same time as two fangs. Patch's cutie mark is two crossed bandaids. General Information Patch is a very shy, timid pony, with major self-esteem issues. He is a vampire, who hates his vampire status. He is very wary of hurting anyone and hates seeing anything dead or wounded. He knows the identity of an evil pony in the main group, but he has yet to reveal who it is. Flower Appearance Flower is a pink pony with long, light blonde hair and bright purple eyes, amd has been seen as a pegasus multiple times. Flower's cutie mark is a purple butterfly with dagger-shaped wings. General Information Flower is the epitome of apathy. She shows little to no intrest in anything at all, being very sceptical of everything. She tries to give short answers to every question so as to not waste her time. Story Arcs Coming soon ;D